The Witness and Guardian
by IceAngelDarkMoon
Summary: Nothing new, just added update! Yugi is being plauged by nightmares about his parents murder, Yami tries to help but is the murder going to come back? Shonenai
1. The Nightmares

******I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I'm not that rich. ~_~ Please review, tell me how I did. Tell me if it sucks! IADM*****

The story takes place when everyone is 18. Grandpa died a week before, and Yami and Yugi can obviously separate. Not a story for Tea fans, mild Tea bashing. There is shonen-ai in this story, if you don't like that, LEAVE NOW. You have been warned.

**The Witness, Obsessed, and Guardian**

"Yugi, wake up! YUGI WAKE UP!" Yami shouted as he gently shook his trembling light. Yugi's eyes shoot open, with a look of pure terror and the start of tears. His breathing was ragged, like he had just run up a hill. "Did you have another nightmare?" Yami asked gently, while gazing at the smaller boy still quivering in the bed. Yami gently rubbed Yugi's shoulder to try and comfort him. Yugi started sobbing and his whole body shook, but he nodded yes to Yami's question. Without thinking Yugi latched onto Yami, Yami was surprised but somehow he knew what to do.  Yami crawled onto the bed with Yugi and just held him as Yugi sobbed. Slowly Yugi's tears stopped flowing so fast and his breathing slowed.  Yugi was actually enjoying just being held by Yami, he liked just being close to Yami. But he thought he was weird for liking or thinking he liked Yami like that. Yami was very aware of how close he and Yugi were, he wished he could just hold onto Yugi forever.  It had been a week since Grandpa had died and every night since Yugi had woken up screaming and Yami would comfort him until he fell back to sleep. It was always the same dream; it was starting to haunt him even when he was awake. 

   "I've heard that it might help to tell someone about it, and I'm willing to listen." Yami offered quietly after Yugi had calmed down a little. Yami thought it was neat he could feel every breath Yugi took and he could feel Yugi take a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

   "It's about my parents...And how they died." Yugi said quietly his voice full of pain. Yami was slightly surprised, he knew Yugi had grown up with his grandpa, but he never thought to ask about Yugi's parents. Yugi had never even mentioned them before. But if Yami had had a guess he would have guessed they died, but not how. 

   "I...I was there the night it happened. The night they were murdered. And," his voice cracked and Yami squeezed his shoulder affectionately, "and I keep seeing it over and over again. It's like a broken record only showing the worse part over and over again. It use to happen a lot when Grandpa first took me in. But after I told him about it, it stopped happening until now, after he died." he started sobbing again into Yami's shirt. Yami had no idea what to do, he couldn't remember ever having parents or dealing with anyone's grief. But luckily for him Yugi pulled back a little and continued. "I was three when it happened. We were playing a game of hide-and-go-seek, in our home, during a really bad thunderstorm. My parents were 'it' and I was hiding behind the toy chest. They knew I was there but pretended they had no clue as to where I was. All of a sudden the front door burst open revealing a weird lady with the storm raging all around her. She was hideous to look at, she was naturally ugly and her concealing makeup was running down her cheeks in streams, so much so that I could never identify her. The rain was dripping off of her and her hair looked something like the Bride of Frankenstein's." Yugi shivered at her memory. "She was holding her gun out and right after she busted the door open she shoot my mother one, two, three times. My mom did not even have the chance to turn around and see who shot her, or the chance to scream. Then the murder turned to papa." Yami could tell from Yugi's eyes and voice that he wasn't seeing the bedroom they were in right now, instead he was back 15 years in his parents house watching them get killed, again.

   "Then that water logged women began to speak in a screechy voice that could have broken glass. 'Why did you leave?' she asked my father. 'I loved you, I always have and always will, but you left me and married that hooker!' she screamed at him, while she pointed to my mother's lifeless body on the ground. 'She can no longer love you.' she mocked papa. 'Or hold you back from loving me. Your mine now! Marry me and you can live. But if I can't have you no one can!' she started cackling then her gun never wavering from my father. From behind the toy chest I hardly dared to breath, she hadn't noticed me, yet. I just sat there in horror, wondering what my father would say to the witch." Tami was surprised at the last part, he had never heard Yugi insult anyone, no matter how mush they deserved it. But he knew he shouldn't be surprised she was the one to kill his family. Yugi's breathing was ragged again, and he was fighting for each breath. 

   "My father looked at her, but showed no fear. He seemed to think for a minuet and slightly glanced in my direction. Then he spoke to her, 'I could never marry you; my heart belongs to someone else. I don't love you, and I cannot live that lie. I am truly sorry that it had to come to, and that you could not let me go. I know my love waits in heaven for me, so I cannot deny her.' He had spoken very bravely and had shocked her for a moment. He stood there diffidently and waited for her to pull the trigger or back down. Her gun quivered ever so slightly as some tears streamed down her checks, then she shot him six times. He didn't scream. I hated him for that for the longest time." Yugi said the last part very spitefully, Yami had heard him use that voice only when he talked about Tea. Who both thought she was stalking Yugi.

   Yami was just a little confused he thought it was a noble thing Yugi's father did. "What do you mean little one?" It was not something Yami usually called Yugi, because he thought it sounded too much like a pet name for a lover, not that he would mind if Yugi was his lover. But he thought it would be more of a comfort at the time.

   "I was mad because papa chose my mom instead of me. He could have lived with that witch so I could have a father. But I saw were he was coming form. I think it was noble." Yugi said it was obvious he still wished he had grown up with a father. And Yugi wouldn't look at Yami because he thought he sounded greedy.

   "He was very noble. He chose to die instead of live a lie. He probable figured your grandfather would raise you better than he and that witch that killed him and your mother. It isn't good for a child to grow up in a house were the adults don't love each other. Besides that women wouldn't have treated you very well. And he still wasn't positive she would shoot him." Yami said as he lifted Yugi's head so they were looking into each other's eyes. He sees that his words are comforting to Yugi. While looking into Yugi's eyes Yami had to fight the urge to claim Yugi's soft and tender lips. Yugi was still getting over seeing the murder again, or he would have been fighting a similar urge. Finally Yugi nodded and broke the eye contact to continue the story.

   "She started to turn around, she was still crying, but she saw my hair. She glared at me and then raised the gun. I have never been more scared than at that moment I thought I might be rejoining my parents. But I think now she meant it to be warning, she skimmed my shoulder with a bullet. Then she left me there bleeding in a room with my dead parents' corpses. I don't remember after that, but a neighbor had head some shoots and called the police. I spent a day in the critical care unit and then a week in the hospital. I would dream that she would come back and finish me. I couldn't sleep for weeks, and then grandpa told me he would protect me. Even when I knew if someone wanted me dead they would get their way, it was still a comfort. I guess now that he is dead even that comfort is gone." Yugi shook a little at that last part. "The dreams stopped haunting me." Yugi had new tears slipping out of his eyes silently. The thought that grandpa was actually gone and he was on his own was finally sinking in. Somehow Yami knew what Yugi was thinking. He didn't even need to read his lights mind, not that he had done that even accidentally since they had split into two beings. But he could pick out this thought.

   "Your not alone. You're never alone. As long as I have breath I will be with you and protect you. And if I somehow pass on I will be with you forever. Grandpa is always with you now too, he is right here." In response to the last word Yami touched Yugi's chest were his heart is. "I will always protect you like I have done thus far." Yami finished in a whisper to his light. It was as close as Yami could get to 'I love you' at the time being. He was so afraid of being rejected and losing Yugi's friendship that he loved from afar.

   Yugi looked up at Yami in surprise, he had not expected that protective of an answer. But it eased him almost completely. He searched Yami's eyes, hoping against hope that he saw a hidden message. But Yami had learned years ago to hide all emotion, and his face was warm but not exceptionally so. But Yugi didn't want to outright ask Yami if that was 'I love you' and run him away if that wasn't what he meant. He was too shy to ever tell his dark his true feelings, he was too afraid of losing the closest person to him. "Do you really mean it, Yami?" Yugi asked just to make sure. Yugi had no idea how cute and innocent he looked at that moment. Yami chuckled at his light's need for reassurance. Yugi loved that sound the quiet rolling thunder of Yami laughing. He decided then to make Yami laugh as much as he could.

   Yami nodded and said, "I don't say anything I don't mean, you should at least know that by now. Now you have to get back to sleep tomorrow is Friday and you have school."

   "Kay Yami...Goodnight...And than you for helping me." Yugi didn't look at Yami because he was afraid his face would show he wanted a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, my light." Yami whispered. He gently laid Yugi back down in the bed, and stood up and disappeared into the shadows of the room. Yugi assumed he went to his soul room, but Yami was actually hiding in the shadows watching his light. 'If only I weren't so afraid of rejection and losing what I have already, I would tell you how much I love you' Yami thought as he watched his light go to sleep.

Yugi was thinking something similar from his spot on the bed. But very quickly sleep started to claim him. He started to drift off into sweet oblivion and dreams of Yami. He wasn't even worried of ever having his nightmare again. The murder would never get past Yami.

TBC

So what do you think, should I continue? Please review; be terribly brutal, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. 

IADM


	2. School

**The Witness and the Guardian Part 2**

**IceAngelDarkMoon******

Sorry it has taken so long to get the next part to the story. Blame it all on my Social Studies teacher. Ugh!

Thanks for all the reviews. To clear up something, Yugi's parents and Grandpa are dead. The murder is still loose and Yugi and Yami live together, and Yami runs the Game shop. And for anyone who missed it the first time, THIS IS A SHONEN-AI STORY!!! IT'S A BOY/BOY ROMANCE!!! If you don't like that type of thing, DON'T READ!

            Yugi woke early the next morning and sat on his bed trying to figure out if the night before had really happened. He wondered if he hadn't just dreamed it all up, dreamed that Yami had come and comforted him in his misery. Maybe Yami saying he would always protect Yugi and be there was all just what he had made up. But deep in his heart he knew that everything that he thought had happened did. He got ready for school and went down the stairs to where Yami was making breakfast for him. He found Yami making pancakes for Yugi; Yami didn't eat anything because he didn't need to. He was also packing Yugi's lunch. Cooking was something Yami picked up when Grandpa got sick the year before and he had been cooking ever since. The only thing was that since he didn't eat anything he cooked, Yugi was often the guinea pig. Maybe when Yugi was old enough to take over the shop Yami could go to a culinary school, but that was just a thought Yugi had for Yami. Yugi wolfed down his breakfast as soon as it was on his plate, he wanted to leave before Tea made it to their house and he would have to walk to school with her. For years now Tea had been overly protective and possessive. And every day she seemed to get even more annoying. But of course Yugi didn't want to tell her to just buzz off, she had been his first friend after his parents were killed and she never asked why he lived with his grandpa. He just couldn't tell her to get lost. As he was chewing the last bite Yami spoke to him for the first time that morning.

            "Do you have anything after school today?" Yami asked while he tidied up the kitchen.

            "I'm going to play soccer with Ryou, Joey, and Tristan. If it doesn't rain, it's supposed to storm. Why do you ask?" Why do you ask?" Yugi was curious why Yami asked; Yami didn't usually ask those types of questions.

            "So I know where you are, of course. Is there anything wrong with that?" Yami even did a headshake to make Yugi laugh, which he did.

            "No, but you sound just like a worrying mother. Next thing you know you'll be saying 'don't forget your lunch now sweetie' as you kiss me goodbye." Yugi added an eye roll to his statement, but deep down he wished Yami would kiss him.

            That statement surprised Yami, he wished he could be brave and tell Yugi that's exactly what he wanted. But he decided to ask a question really wanted to know the answer to but he could still hide behind a joke. In his best-worried mother hen voice he asked, "Well, did you want me to kiss you goodbye when you leave, shnukums?"

            Although his tone was obviously joking Yami really wanted to know Yugi's reaction. Yugi was think whether he should tell Yami the truth or pretend it was just a joke. Yugi wanted Yami to kiss him so bad he felt dirty. He had never been in love before and didn't know what to do. He didn't want to ruin the friendship if it was a joke, he couldn't lose Yami now or he would die. But before too much time could pass to make Yami uncomfortable, and before Yugi could respond an ear shattering screech broke into their house.

            "Yuuuuuuugggggiiiiiii!!" An annoying voice almost broke the windows and mirrors, with that Tea bounded into the house banging the door into the wall as she entered. Yami muttered a few choice words in Egyptian under his breath. It always seemed that that vixen would pop into their house whenever there was a chance for Yami to tell Yugi his feelings. Yugi could tell Yami got tense around Tea but didn't know how much Yami didn't like Tea. Yugi just sighed at a missed opportunity to tell Yami the truth. Yugi just began to grab his books and Tea began to jabber.

            "Hurry up Yugi! We can't be late; if we're late we're going to get in trouble. And getting in trouble is bad. Bu tour friends will always be there for us even if we do get in trouble." And so on she just kept going and going. Yugi rolled his eyes and swung his book bag on his back. Yami was severely tempted to smack her up side the head and tell her to shut up and stop being a vain little witch. "Yugi you look really handsome today, did you do something special?" Tea asked while trying to flirt with Yugi. Yami wished it could have been him telling Yugi that, and not sound totally perverted. Yugi, who is shy, turned a bright red, even though he wished it had been Yami and not Tea who had complimented him.

            "N...N...No, nothing special." he stammered, while he thought about all that time he had spent in front of the mirror trying to get his hair to do anything but what it was. His hair liked defying gravity and reality for some strange reason. The only comfort for Yugi was that Yami's was just as wild, and his looked cool.

            "Don't forget your lunch." Yami reminded Yugi as he handed the lunch to Yugi. Yami knew that to continue the joke would make Yugi smile, and Yami loved that smile that light everything around it with an angelic light. Then unable to resist it he added, "Have a nice day, sweetie! And be home by 6:30 for dinner." Yugi smiled and started laughing. Tea looked at Yami like he had grown a second, or even third head! Yami couldn't help but laugh with Yugi at the total absurdity of his statements. Yugi loved to hear that low rumbling laugh Yami had, it was a very comforting sound. Yugi who was very mad at the idea of walking to school with Tea left with a smile.

            Yami was thinking about how much he loved Yugi's smile as he opened up the game shop for the day. Yugi was thinking about how he love Yami's laugh as he walked to school with mindless babble coming from Tea. Yugi wished something; anything would happen that would give him the courage to tell Yami what he felt for Yami. Yugi was still tuning out another friendship garbage lecture from Tea when they got to school. Yugi was relieved he saw his friends all in a group and he ran over to them leaving Tea in mid sentence. Joey, Tristan, and Ryou were all talking out in the middle of the school courtyard.

            "Hey guys, are we still on for our soccer game this afternoon?" Yugi asked as he reached his friends. 

            Joey nodded but added, "It is suppose to thunder storm this afternoon, and even I don't feel like getting fried by some lightning. So we'll have to play it by ear on whether or not we really have a game tonight."

            "If it does storm I have to go home and make sure Bakura is O.K., he doesn't like thunder storms!" Ryou added looking pained from the thought of the storm.

            "Oh come on Joey, getting fried won't hurt that much!" Tristan jeered and the two started to fight. Ryou and Yugi just looked at each other and smiled at the other twos antics, they did something like it every day. They all would have kept talking but the warning bell rang and they started to go their own ways to classes. The day passed with nothing-extraordinary happening. But by the time the last bell had rung the weather was looking very nasty, it was going to be some storm. The guys canceled the game and decided to go home right after school before the storm got too bad. But before Joey left Yugi had to ask him something very important.

            "Joey, do you have a minuet?" Yugi asked shyly. He was embarrassed by what he was going to ask, and not quit sure how to phrase his questions.

            "Yeah sure Yugi. What's on your mind? But how long do you think we'll be here, there is someone I was going to visit." He blushed at the last part.

            "Thanks, it won't take long." Yugi said then took a deep breath and continued, "How did you and Seto get together?" It had been a guess, but he knew he was right when he saw Joey's bright red face.

            "H...H...How did you know? We've been trying to keep it a secret." His face had gotten a little pale at the thought of being found out.

            "Don't worry I'm the only one who's noticed. You should have been offended if I didn't guess; you're my best friend. But you still haven't answered my question." Yugi was getting nervous he knew Tea would be looking for him, and it was only a matter of time before she found him (scary huh?).

            "It was an accident. You remember that project he and I had to work on together? The one everyone but the teacher thought would get one of us killed?"

            "Yeah, everyone was placing bets on how long both of you would still be breathing."

            "That's the one. Well, we were at Seto's house working on the project. We started arguing like we so often did. I pushed him, he pushed back and it continued into a full out wrestling match. Seto is a much better wrestler than me and in a few moments he was sitting on my chest pinning me." Joey was turning extremely red in the face. "We were only inches apart, and the distances just kinda disappeared and we were kissing." Joey was redder than a tomato by the time he had said that last bit. But Yugi pretty much could guess the last part of the story and would not intrude that much into his best friends private life.

            "How did you know you where in love?" Yugi thought he knew the feeling but he wanted Joey's advice. 

            "Aw, Lil' Yugi has a crush on someone." Joey teased, as his face turned back to normal and to answer the question Yugi turned into a tomato. But then Yugi heard the sound he had been dreading the whole time.

            "There you are Yugi! I've been looking all over for you, are you ready to take me home?" Tea interrupted.

            "Almost Tea, Joey was just answering a question for me."

            "What question? I'm sure I could help more than Joey!" Tea exclaimed.

            "Yugi asked me how I knew I was in love. I was just about to tell him before you interrupted. I was going to say you just do, and you know here." He said and pointed to Yugi's heart. "You feel like you aren't complete without them, and never understand how you live without them." He added and his cheeks burned red again.

            "I didn't know you were capable of being in love, or smart enough to ever realize what you where feeling. But I guess miracles happen." Tea said while wrinkling her nose in Joey's direction. "I think you know you're in love when you are willing to do anything to get that person to feel the same!" Tea stated with an air of all-important one.

            "That sounds like you're obsessed, not in love." Joey stated while glaring at Tea. "Goodbye Yugi, see you Monday." Joey turned and left. Yugi sighed and went with Tea out the door to walk home. As soon as they stepped out of the building it began to pour. That was almost a blessing for Yugi, it meant they had to run and Tea couldn't lecture. The Yugi's house and game shop were closer so they headed for it first. Yugi only hoped Yami wouldn't take the mother hen thing too far and not let Tea go home until the storm was over. But he didn't think Yami himself would be too thrilled with that. When Yugi and Tea burst through the door of the game shop Yugi felt his heart speed up at the sight of his darker side. Yami was just glad that the smaller boy was all right, except for being soaked. Yami quickly took Yugi's bag from him and threw a thick, fuzzy towel around his lithe form.

            "Then he said, "Go upstairs and put on some dry clothes, and by the time you come back down, I'll have hot chocolate for you." Yugi beamed at the thought of hot chocolate, he loved how Yami made the drink. He was also glad to get away from Tea. Yugi raced up the stairs to change as fast as he could so that he could spend as much time as possible with Yami. 

            "Hot chocolate sounds good, may I have some?" Tea asked none too politely.

            It took all of Yami's willpower not to smack Tea at being so rude and greedy. Then in a very sarcastic voice he said, "I'm sure you have some at your house. I'd walk you home, but someone needs to watch the shop. Here's an umbrella you can use, just give it back to Yugi on Monday." Yami handed her the umbrella and headed for the cash register to prove his point. 

"Couldn't Yugi walk me home?" Tea pouted and stamped her foot.

"No, he just got dry, and I'm not going to let him catch a death of cold walking you home." Tea turned haughtily and stalked out of the store holding onto the umbrella as hard as she could as the storm assaulted her. Yami hope she would catch the death of cold on her way home. Yami gave a sigh of relief when he knew she had walked too far to come back to the store. Then he went into the kitchen to make Yugi's hot chocolate. He would have made some for himself as well, but chocolate and sugar made him extremely hyper. And he defiantly did not want that at this moment. Yugi came pounding down the stairs as Yami was adding the marshmallows and whipped cream to the beverage. 

"Thanks for the hot chocolate and getting rid of Tea for me!" Yugi said sheepishly as he began to drink his hot chocolate, Yami just grinned.

"She is one persistent pest, isn't she? Would you like to watch a movie tonight?" Yami asked, and Yugi nodded. Yami noticed then that his light was starting to pick up his fashion sense. Pretty soon the girls would be all over his little light. Yugi had on a tight black t-shirt and some tight black pants. The pants weren't leather, like Yami's would've been, but they had buckles all over them. And of course he had on the millennium puzzle still on a cord around his neck. Yami finally stopped staring at his other half to check the fridge for what he could cook for dinner that night. He turned around to ask Yugi, but his light had fallen asleep at the table. It wasn't really a surprise considering how little sleep he had gotten, since his grandpa's death, with all the nightmares that had been plaguing him. Yami didn't want Yugi sleeping at the table so he would wake up all sore, but he didn't want to wake his light up. So very carefully he picked up Yugi and carried him to the couch. He was surprised at how light Yugi was in his arms. He was also pleasantly surprised at how warm it was to have someone else that close to you. Unconsciously Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, and then he mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Yami'. Yami was glad Yugi snuggled closer but refused to believe it was his name Yugi had muttered; it probable was really 'Mommy'.

Yami sat on the couch still holding Yugi and just let Yugi sleep in his arms. He was very content to watch his light's breathing and feel his heart beat. But before he realized it an hour had passed, and he needed to make some dinner for Yugi. He carefully slipped out from under Yugi and stood up. As soon as he had left the couch Yugi began to shiver from the cold. Yami always thinking of his other half decided to get a blanket from upstairs for Yugi. As he passed a window on his way up the stairs, he looked out the window and saw how dark it was and how bad the storm had gotten.

Yugi had woken up as soon as Yami had left the room stood and stretched lazily and headed for where Yami had gone. But just as he was passing the door he heard a knock and then the door fell off it's hinges and fell to the floor in the house. There silhouetted by the storm was some extremely ugly thing holding a gun pointed straight at Yugi.

TBC

Cliffhanger, guess you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter to find out what happens to Yugi. And what happens to Yugi and Yami's feelings for each other. Please review; tell me what you think. I know that this story hasn't been very exciting, but it has all been leading up to the next chapter! IADM ~_~


	3. A Killer

**The Witness and the Guardian Part 3**

**IceAngelDarkMoon******

~~~~Thank you all so much for the reviews! I never expected that many! No flames even :) I've tried to write this chapter as fast as I could for all you people. I even changed the story a little for you guys. (No I would never let anyone hurt Yugi!!!!) But I got rid of some parts that were too cliché. Please tell me if you still like it, PLEASE. I can never get too many reviews: **;)~~~**

            Yami heard the bang but was too far up the stairs to see what was going on. He cursed silently that he had left Yugi's side for even a moment. He then crept silently down the stairs towards the front door, while staying as far back in the shadows as he could. As he reached the landing he could see Yugi standing directly in front of the busted door, and some ugly thing in a skirt was holding a gun to him. Then the shadow stepped into the house and they could see who it was. Both Yami and Yugi gasped. Both Yami and Yugi recognized the ugly thing to be Tea. She stood there dripping wet with her makeup running down her face like a waterfall. Yami still in the shadows started to prepare a spell that would knock her out, but he would let her talk first since it was obvious she loved Yugi. Yugi's face cleared into a calm expression and betrayed none of his thoughts to either Tea or Yami. He would not panic he told himself, Yami was safe somewhere, if only Yami wouldn't try anything too heroic. He knew to keep Tea talking as long as he could, that's what all the mystery channels said at least.

            "Why are you here Tea?" Yugi asked in a relatively calm voice. 

            "I'm here to finish what my mother started." Tea shrieked and her voice broke. It was a truly hideous sound.

            "Huh?" was Yugi's response. Yami was thinking something along the same lines as Yugi.

            "Here let me spell it out for you! Your father left my mother for your mom. He moved away then married her. My mother then married the next bozo who dated her, and had me." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It took her three more years to find your father again, for some reason he was hiding from her, but she found him. She killed your mother and then gave your father the choice to live or die. He chose to leave you and die." blatant fury was written across her face.

            "But that still doesn't answer why your here." Yugi asked trying to find a way to talk her out of what she was obviously going to try to do. Yami had finished preparing the spell, but he was waiting for the perfect time to use it. He couldn't risk letting the love of his life get shot, especially without knowing what Yami feels for him.

            "Why, the only reason you're not dead now is that my mother wouldn't kill one of my friends. But you're the only one that can send her away, so I have to do something about it. She gave me a choice and tonight will be the decider." She cackled evilly like a witch. "She said either make you mine, or to let you join your dearly departed parents in the afterlife." Yugi was shocked; it was the same choice his dad had made many years before. But Yugi wasn't sure if he was brave enough to do the right thing, like his father had done. He knew that this choice would forever change his future, or even end his future.

            With his face calm and serene, Yugi looked Tea squarely in the eyes and gave her his choice. "No, I cannot live a lie, my heart belongs to someone else, although that person has no idea. I just wish I had had the chance to tell them, before I die." His voice was calm but inside his heart was pounding in pain from not getting the chance to tell Yami. Tea's face was a sea of fury and the gun shook in her hands. Yami knew the time to act was just around the corner now. 

            "You'll die by those words!" She shrieked at Yugi. "But first he goes!" She had seen Yami inching out of the shadows towards her. A whole bunch of things all happened at one time. Yugi leapt at Tea to try and mess up her aim. Yami dove to the floor and threw the spell at Tea. And Tea pulled the trigger. What ensued can only be called mass chaos. *_* Yugi was pinning Tea with some unnatural strength, and removed the gun from her limp fingers. He then began to punch her and over all beat her up. It took him a little bit to realize she was already unconscious from Yami's spell. Yami was struggling on the floor near the wall. Yugi had tears of fear running down his cheeks as he ran to his dark's side. There was a pool of blood under Yami. The sight of it almost made Yugi gag, but he went to his loves side. Yami was still trying to get up.

            "Oh Ra, Yami please hang on. I'm going to call an ambulance." Yugi said as tears streamed down his face. He could se that the blood was from near Yami's shoulder. Yami gave a tired smile and looked Yugi in the eye.

            "It's not that bad, it only looks that way. Her bullet just grazed me, but I will need medical attention. But I have something to tell you after you make that call." Yami said while still looking at his other half. Yugi smiled at the thought that it wasn't so bad.

            "Alright, I'll be right back. Don't move!" Yugi said the last part unnecessarily. Yami chuckled at his light. Within a minuet Yugi returned to the room. "They'll be here in a few minuets." Then to Yami's surprise he began to rip off his sleeves from his black t-shirt. He then reached gently to Yami's wounded arm and gently laid the sleeves on the cut. Then Yugi ripped a long strip off of the bottom of his shirt and used that to tie the makeshift bandage in place. Yami was surprised at how confident Yugi's hands were, it was like he knew what he was doing and could be trusted to do it right. Yami smiled because Yugi's shirt now showed off his stomach and arms. Yugi had a great body, with an unusual grace to it. 

            "Yami there is something I want to tell you." Yugi started and took a deep breath to continue. He was now cradling Yami in his arms. "When Tea was holding that gun to me, I realized that tomorrow is never guaranteed to us and we should never count on it being there. There is something I've wanted to tell you, but I as too scared to. I love you Yami. I think I always have." Yugi was going to say more about, that Yami didn't need to feel the same way, but Yami cut him off.

            "There's been something I've wanted to tell you Yugi. I realized when that gun was pointed at you and then me that I can't live my life in fear of rejection. I love you too. I know I always have and always will." Yami smiled up at Yugi, who was still holding Yami. Yami realized then that that was the first time anyone had ever held him in any lifetime. He had held people but never been held himself. He decided he liked it, especially with Yugi holding him. Yugi had never held anyone before; he was use to being the weak one with others comforting him. He liked being the one in control and giving the comfort. There faces were slowly drifting together when Yami broke the silence.

            "You look very cute in that shirt Yugi," Yami complimented while Yugi blushed madly.

            "I've wanted you to say that so many times." Yugi said remembering.

            "And I've wanted to say it just as many times." Yami answered. Then Yugi closed the distance between them and claimed Yami's lips. Yami was surprised he had seen a lot of firsts for his light today, but he quickly got over his surprise. Yami deepened the kiss passionately. They were still kissing when the police and ambulance workers came through the busted down door. The first attendant coughed loudly to get their attention. They broke the kiss and blushed madly.

            The police put the still unconscious Tea in the back of the squad car. The attendants quickly loaded Yami onto the stretcher and placed him in the back of the ambulance.

            "Sorry, only family adults allowed into the ambulance with the patients," ordered the attendant to Yugi as he tried to go with Yami.

            "Where I go he goes," Yami commanded in his pharaoh voice. Then he added, "He is my only family, and he's 18 years old." With that Yugi climbed into the ambulance with Yami. The attendant just gave them a wired glance, but decided not to argue. "I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on that movie, Yugi." Yami said jokingly.

            "I think we'll have a lifetime together to make it up." Yugi said quietly and leaned in to kiss Yami one more time before the attendants started working. Yami beamed at his light. It seemed that they were more like each other than they knew.

TBC  

Please write, tell me how I did. I wrote this entire fic for the chance to make Yugi the one in control and the strong one.  If you liked this you may like my Sleeping Issei story. Even if you don't know Please Save My Earth, the plot of my story doesn't include any of that, just best friends who find happiness. Cheap tricks to get people to read my stuff, I know, but it never hurts to try. *_*

IADM


	4. Update

**The Witness and the Gaurdian**

**IceAngelDarkMoon**

**UPDATE**

Just a notice for anyone who cares. I have decided to continue this fic, but I have to think up a good plot first. So that will take some time, and I also have a busy schedule right now. But there will be a continuation of this story. In the mean time I have done as a few people suggested and written a prequel to this story. It is called "The Science of Attraction" and tells Seto and Joey's story. I plan for the two stories to come together in the end of this story. SO I have to get the other one caught up. If anyone has any ideas for the end of this story please send them my way. IceAngelDarkMoon


End file.
